Field
This disclosure relates generally to communication eyewear, and specifically to communication eyewear used in transmitting and/or conveying visual information to or from a wearer.
Description of the Related Art
There are many types of eyewear with different functional and aesthetic purposes. For example, some users require eyewear to correct physiological deficiencies in their vision; some eyewear helps to diminish the amount of light or alter the spectral profile of light entering a user's eyes; and some eyewear protects a user's eyes from damaging contact with objects or debris. Many users have strong preferences regarding the aesthetic appearance of their eyewear.
Electronic communication eyewear can require elaborate and expensive components and systems to enable highly sophisticated functional communication features, which can be very expensive to design, manufacture, and purchase. There are not many options available to purchasers of electronic communication eyewear regarding the basic optical, protective, and aesthetic features of such electronic communication eyewear.